Kyoshi
Kyoshi '(虚子 ''Kyoshi) is a mage and the Guild Ace of the Gramlush Guild. She was first mentioned by Mikhail Lanse in a fight. She is also famed as the 'Demon Tamer '(調教師鬼 Chōkyōshi Oni). Appearance Kyoshi is a young woman of average height and build. She has short, chin-length black hair, with her fringe parting slightly in the middle, she also has purple eyes and a snow white complexion. She wears a black coloured kimono over several white robes, tied with a white sash and zōri sandals, she also wears a silver ring on her right middle finger. When she fuses with Kawai-Chan, her hair lengthens and changes to a lighter, dual coloured shade, her eyes also slightly slant, darken and become outlined with make-up. Personality Relationships Kawai-Chan Mikhail Lanse Gabriel Lanse History Not much is known about Kyoshi's history, other than the fact that she has made a contract with a familiar spirit named Kawai-Chan, allowing her to use Familiar Spirit Magic. Synopsis Magic and Abilities '''Familiar Spirit Magic (使い魔の精霊魔法, Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō): The reason behind Kyoshi epithet of Demon Tamer. Kyoshi uses the caster magic variant of Familiar Spirit Magic, she is able to summon a large ogre like spirit named Kawai-Chan who is able to fight on her behalf. *'Kawai-Chan '(かわいいちゃん Kawaī-chan): Kyoshi is able to summon a familiar named Kawai-Chan through the use of a magical silver contract ring, there is also one such ring around Kawai-Chan's horn. Kawai-Chan is extremely large and easily towers over most buildings, he has green skin and long, chest-length blonde hair which parts at his left horn, revealing his snout, round eye and ever-grinning, toothy mouth. He has large, scaly limbs and a long, arrow-headed tail. :*'Enhanced Strength': Kawai-Chan's most dagerous attribute is most definately his monstrous strength, coupled with his gargantuan size, he is able to easily crush large boulders with brute strength alone, also he uses his strength to carry Kyoshi on his back. :*'Earth Magic '(土魔法 Tsuchi Mahō): Kyoshi can use his earth magic to dive underneath the ground and liquiefy it when he is commanded by Kyoshi. He could also levitate huge lumps of rock and use them as weapons in melee combat. :*'Fusion' (融合 Yūgō): A taboo within the usage of Familiar Spirit magic where Kawai-Chan fuses with Kyoshi and inhabits her physical body. This grants her a massive change in both her appearance and in her magical abilities. Her hair grows considerably in length and also in colouration, changing from black into a lighter, dual coloured shade and her eyes become slightly slanted and appear to be outlined with some sort of marking. She also absorbs the abilities of Kawai-Chan, his incredible strength and his Earth Magic. As Kyoshi and her familiar have such a good relationship, Kawai-Chan does not kill or consume Kyoshi during or after fusion, but merely exists her body peacefully and returns Kyoshi to her original state. Weapons and Items 'Contract Ring '(契約指輪 Keiyaku Yubiwa): This ring is the stigma of her Familiar Spirit Magic, it symbolizes the contract that she had made with Kawai-Chan. It takes the appearance of a very simple silver ring which she wears on her middle, right finger. When she touches the ring to activate her magic,it glows with a green aura and several runic inscriptions appear on the ring. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Fairy Tail FanFiction